


hold a heart all his own

by pensiveVisionary (hamburr)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cats, Feel-good, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, gratuitous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr/pseuds/pensiveVisionary
Summary: A couple hundred words of Alex and Aaron being shamelessly cute and sweet. Features a kitten, lots of kisses, giggling, and cuddling. Just feel-good fluff, really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yes hello i heard that people are having bad times lately and so i come bringing some fluff because we all need a bit of fluff in these trying times

Aaron pushes a stray strand of hair behind Alex’s ear, and Alex leans into his touch, closes his eyes.

“I missed you,” says Alex, quiet, eyes still closed. Aaron pulls him closer, a hand on the small of Alex’s back.

“I know. I missed you too,” says Aaron, and kisses the corner of his mouth lightly. Alex turns his head to catch his lips against his, and for a moment they’re just smiling against each other.

They stay pressed close together, in the middle of Aaron’s tiny apartment, until they are interrupted by a plaintive meow by Alex’s foot. They pause, look down to see the youngest of Aaron’s cats pawing at Alex’s leg.

“Well. Looks like she missed you too,” Aaron says, and then bursts out laughing when the little cat digs her claws into the leg of Alex’s jeans and determinedly climbs up his leg. Alex, laughing too, detaches her from his thigh and cradles her in his hands. He carefully strokes the soft fur around her ears with a fingertip, and she bursts out with a rumbly purr. Aaron’s not sure if he’s ever seen Alex look more in love.

“You’re going to be sneezing all night.”

“Your entire house is covered in a layer of cat hair, I’m pretty sure that was going to happen regardless. Besides, I picked up some allergy medicine, finally.”

“Oh, did you?”

“Yeah, I mean -- I figured it would be sensible, considering.”

Aaron leans in and kisses his cheek. “Considering what?” he teases.

“Considering I fully intend to spend as much time with you as possible, now that you’re home.” Alex sets the kitten down on the floor, straightens up and kisses Aaron. When he pulls away, they’re both smiling again.

“C’mon, let’s go get in bed,” says Aaron.

“Why, Mister Burr, sir! We haven’t even had dinner yet!” Aaron laughs and kisses him, and when he moves away to take his hand, Alex winks at him. Aaron lets out a surprised breath of a laugh, and lets Alex lead him to bed. They get under the covers together, Aaron tucking himself close to Alex, who is always warm and always wears such soft shirts and is thus absolutely perfect to cuddle with.

Alex cups Aaron’s face in his hands and kisses him, slowly, sweetly, and Aaron’s fingers latch onto the back of Alex’s shirt, as if he clings tightly enough, he could stay in this moment forever.

“I’m so glad I’m here with you,” Alex whispers. “I love that I don’t have to be afraid of a nice moment ending because there’s always more. We have all the time in the world to be together, and I want to appreciate every moment we have. I love you so much, Aaron.”

“I love you too,” Aaron says, almost dreamily, touching Alex’s cheek. “I wish we could spend every night like this. God, I’d love to share a bed with you every night. Even though you steal all the covers and scare the shit out of me when you say weird things in your sleep.”

Alex laughs. “I mean… y’know. We could probably make that happen if you really mean it.”

Aaron pauses, looks at him. “What?”

“I mean. I’d -- I want that too. I want nothing more than to wake up to your grumpy I-need-coffee face every day and kiss you awake even though we both have terrible morning breath. I want to come home to you after work and we can bitch about our days together. I don’t care if I’m allergic to your cats, I’ll just remember to take my medicine and wash my hands a lot. I love you, Aaron, and I’m not going to lie, I’ve been thinking about this for a while. We’ve been together for three years, and if you’re ready to take the next step, to move in together -- I am too.”

“Oh,” says Aaron, and, “wow,” and, “I love you too,” and, “I didn’t know if you’d even want that.”

“Of course I do,” says Alex. “I want _you_.”

They get distracted, then, with kissing each other, until they’re both breathless and a little giggly.

“Well,” says Aaron, finally. “Maybe we should start thinking about where we’d want to live, then.”

Aaron is covered in an enthusiastic flurry of kisses from a very excited Alex, and as he laughs and pulls him in close, he knows he wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @waitforit--waitforit
> 
> and if ur sad come send me a prompt and i might write u something little bc U Deserve Good Things (yes you. if you are reading this you are included in this)


End file.
